


Weakness causes it.

by havocthecat



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: Community: bloodsingsblood, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write about 15 minutes in the downfall of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness causes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://lillielangtry.insanejournal.com/1012.html) at InsaneJournal.

Love is never the downfall. Weakness is what causes love to fail. A weak heart, a weak will. A weak mind. Lack of faith, lack of trust. When passion fades, weakness takes over, or when passion grows too strong, weakness twists it, bends it into something dark and painful. If there's one thing I know, it's love and all its weaknesses. I'd like to think it's just a human failing, but that's never the case. 

Passion burns brightest when it flares out and dies. The long, steady glow of love that lasts forever? That's rarer, but more worthy when it's found. Then again, that's the kind of love that yields to weakness the most painfully.


End file.
